1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a blower.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amount of heat during normal operation, which can destabilize operation of the electronic device and possibly cause damage. Oftentimes, a blower is used to dissipate heat from the electronic device. However, the position of such a blower is often hard to be adjusted because it is always secured at a fixed place adjacent to the electronic device.